Take Me As I Am
by Imagine-The-Unseen
Summary: Ava is a fourteen year old with a disturbing past and broken trust, what happens when she gets a job at MyMusic and finds out that her foster dad is a fellow staffer. will her past stand in the way of trusting her dad or even other workers ever again?
1. What do you have to offer

**A/N:Okay guys this is my first story, and i'm actually really nervouse, so basically the reason i say "HE" instead of the actual name is beacause this "person" will be reavled in the later chapters, and also the reason she doesn't call this person "dad" is beacause her past caused her to not get to attached to people she cares about. sorry im rambling anyways i hope you enjoy this story :) **

* * *

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret…" _rang from Avas phone alarm telling her it's time to wake up, she searched for her phone without lifting her head, she took her time finding trying to listen to as much of the song she can. Finally she grasped her phone and pressed "stop" while finally rising herself to get dressed. While searching through her closet she heard her dad call from downstairs "Ava, are you up?""Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" Ava replied searching through her collection of clothes. She smiled, this guy wasn't her dad, but he did raise her like she was his own, he looked like her dad, it was a really long and traumatizing story but he, HE makes everything all right. "Well hurry up please, I have to go to work and if I'm late again my boss will feed to the rats, and I want to at least see you before I go!" her "Dad" said bringing her back from her memories. She laughed; He always said that every time he was running late, she mumbled to herself "what kind of boss feeds their employees to the rats." After getting dressed she looked in the mirror, she wore black shorts with white lace tights underneath and a black dolman top with a Cheshire cat on it that her mom bought her at hot topic a long time ago before she died, along with black high heeled boots that go up to her ankle, she smiled down at her outfit she looked like those girls from tumblr, her smile faded when she looked at her hair, her hair was dark chocolate brown and really REALLY curly, they weren't tight curls, in fact they were quite loose, but her hair was so thick and full of volume it was hard to tame all she did everyday was brush it and tease it a bit then tasseled her curls a bit to give it that rebel look, it was somewhat easy to take care of, but only because it was about shoulder length. She frowned and mumbled to herself she played with her hair a bit; soon she gave up and went down stairs frowning. He was always so happy and hard working, today he was wearing a light blue polo shirt with tan khakis', his hair was messier then normal, she liked it like that. "Hey Ava," He said turning around, he noticed Avas facial expression and crouched to her eye level. "What's wrong?" he said. Ava looked down, and said quietly "Why do you put up with me sir?" Ava said looking at the guy in front of her. She smiled at her, "Because you deserve better than what you were given." He played with Ava's hair for a little bit. "I love you like you are my own daughter." Ava smiled then hugged Him tight not wanting to let go. It seemed like only seconds went by when his watch started beeping. "Oh shit I have to go, bye Ava" he said as he let go of her embrace. "Can I come this time? Please, you've been working at this place for a month and I don't even know the name of this place, please?" she pleaded. "No Ava, this place is not for a fourteen year old like yourself." He replied almost immediately. "But! Maybe I could get a job there and we could work together! I mean you started working when you were fourteen why can't I?" Ava replied proving a point. "Yes but you wouldn't like it where I work, it's so boring and routine, look I have to get going I love you kiddo"He said while giving one last hug before rushing out the door. Ava waited until he was really gone before giving a half hearted evil smile, she's smarter than He thinks. She was able to steal one of the business cards from his coat pocket before he left. She looked at it; it had a purple radio and under said "My Music" with the company's phone number and address. "Hmm, My Music, that doesn't seem so boring, lets see what you have to offer." She thought aloud before grabbing her buss pass and heading out the door.

* * *

**Okay thats chapter one :D please review and tell me if you have any requests for oneshots, once again i hope you enjoyed this chapter! more on the way! 3**


	2. welcome to MyMusic!

**A/N: oh my god im so suprised about how many veiws/followers/reviews the first chapter got! i know it may not seem like many but to me, it's more than i could have ever expected! thank you guys so much, i hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! :) **

**Oh, dear XxUnwrittenxX, your scenetern 2 one shot request is in the works as we speak, i will porbably publish it either sunday night after the new MyMusic or monday morning :). **

* * *

She got off the bus and looked at the building in front of her, it was big and white. The logo on the side of the building was identical the the one on the business card, a purple cassette with head phones with ribbons forming the words "My Music". "This should be interesting." She said to herself as she walked in through the first set of doors. She was immediately bombarded by a camera crew and a producer handing her a contract. "What's this?" Ava asked the producer. "This a form saying that you give us permission to film you, and interview you at anytime in the work place." The producer said simply. Ava signed the waver without any question. A man came up behind Ava and placed a small black box on the back of her shorts. Then, another man placed a small microphone on her shirt. "There you go, you're all set go on in" the man said. "Ok, um thank you." Ava replied before walking to the second set of doors. She opened them to find a girl with brightly colored extensions highlighting her hair wearing a my chemical Romance shirt working at a computer. When Ava closed the door the girl looked up. A huge smile spread across her face as jumped up from her desk and ran to Ava, Ava noticed that the girl was the same height as her. "Hi, Hello welcome to my music, my name is scene!" she said jumping up and down, "Oh my God, you look like one of those girls from tumblr!" scene continued. "Thanks." Ava Said with a smile. "Wait a minute, Scene?" Ava said looking scene up and down. "You're into scene music aren't you?" Ava pointed out. Scene stopped jumping for a moment and then gave Ava a big hug. "Your are the first person that hasn't mistaken me for emo, I'm scene you see!" scene muffled through her tight hug. Scene let go of her grasp. "Well apparently people are blind because scene kids are totally different from emo kids." Ava said with a smile. Scene smiled brightly, "Oh my chemical romance, you are the coolest person ever! can we be Bffs!" scene said with excitement. "Of course!" Ava said with even more excitement, Avas birth dad never let her have any friends, but now she has a best friend, scene! Ava and scene then grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down squealing, scene stopped suddenly. "Wait, why are you at My Music anyways?" Scene asked, smiling brightly. "I'm here for a job." Ava replied. "A job?" Scene said with a squealing voice. "Yeah, are there any openings?" Ava asked looking at scene. Scene smiled "Actually there is! Go talk to indie, his office is right over there." Scene said pointing to an old fashioned door. "Ok thanks scene." Ava said hugging scene one last time before heading to the office. Ava knocked on the door. "Come in." A man said behind the door. Ava stepped in to the mans office. The office was decorated in a very formal way, almost like a library. "Are you indie?" Ava asked shyly. "The one and only." indie replied with a welcoming smile from behind his desk. Indie was wearing a grayish white shirt with an orange cardigan and gray scarf with glasses that reminded her of the 3-d glasses you wear at the theaters. "Hi Indie I'm here for a job, Scene said there was an opening." Ava said simply. Indie stood up; you're kind of young to be working here, how old are you?" Indie asked. "I'm fourteen, but I love music and I'm a hard worker." Ava answered quickly. "Hmm...Well age is but a number, we need another intern anyway."Indie commented. "An internship is perfect." Ava responded. "One last question, what genre of music do you like, you see, no one goes by their real names here, they go the nicknames that match their favorite style of music." Indie stated. Ava answered nervously. "Well you see I like all genres of music. I don't have a specific one I like." Indie froze "What, but you seem not boring, not at all like intern 2." Indie said with a confused expression. Ava laughed "Just because you like all music doesn't mean you have to be boring." Ava smiled. Indie smiled back, "well then your name shall be intern 3, but only because you're the third intern we hired." "I'm hired?" Ava asked with a bright smile on her face. "Yes ,you are" indie said as he walked her out of his office "Welcome to my music." Indie said aloud moving his hand all around the first floor. Ava looked around at all the people in amazement, even though she was looking closely for her "Dad", he was nowhere to be found, and she frowned slightly. "Now," indie said bringing her back to reality. "How about we introduce you to the rest of the team." Indie then shouted "INTERN 2!" Ava jumped at the sudden yelling. She looked down at her feet; she was scared he was going to yell again. "Yes indie." She heard an all too familiar voice say. She heard Indies voice again, "Intern 2 sound the alarm, we have a new intern, intern 3!" "Hi intern 3." she heard the familiar voice say again. Indie nudged her "intern 3 I know intern 2 smells but say hello, he is going to be your fellow staffer after all." "Hi." Ava said in a shaky voice. She then smiled and lifted her head; her smile faded when she saw the man before her. Intern 2s smile faded as well. Not only was his voice familiar, but standing before her was the man that had hugged her tight just this morning, it was… him.

* * *

**dun..Dun...DUN! sorry if the endings kinda well, bad xD, i wanted it to have a cliffhanger and this was the best i could come up with in two days. i hope everyone enjoyed it otherwise, don't forget to review. i hope everyone has a Plur day ;D**


	3. Lets Meet the staffers

**Yay! New chapter! :D so did you guys like today's new My Music Episode? I felt kind of bad for scene: /.**

**Anyways! I just wanted to let everyone know that this story does take place before metal town, but metaltown does happen in this story, but rayna and other elements of the show that happened AFTER metaltown do appear before metaltown...**

**Does that make sense? I hope it does? If you have any questions feel free to leave me a review and I hope you enjoy the chapter: D **

* * *

"Dammit Intern 2!" "Stop staring at people!" Indies voice boomed bringing them both out of their long stare. "Sorry indie, hey indie, why don't you go on up with everyone else, I want to get to know intern 3 a little bit more." Intern 2 suggested giving Ava an intense stare.

She looked up at intern 2, she gave him a half hearted "I'm sorry?" smile, and he didn't smile back. "Shit." Ava though to herself.

"Hmmm I usually don't agree with interns, but sure why not, just don't take too long!" indie shouted before going up to the conference room.

Before Ava could think intern had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the break room. Intern 2 let go of Ava briefly to close the door and lock it.

Ava sat on top of the table and crossed her legs and looked around at the room. "I told you NOT to come here, why didn't you listen to me!" intern 2s voice boomed making Ava look straight at intern 2. She flinched slightly. "Don't yell please!" she said as if she were going to be hit.

Intern 2 sighed and crouched to her eye level. "I'm sorry." he said giving Ava a warm smile. Ava smiled back, "I'm sorry too, I just thought that if the agency saw how close we are then maybe they'll make you my permanent guardian, and then we can finally have a real father and daughter relationship and maybe people will stop spreading rumors about me being a burden on that poor intern that, took in that hood rat." Ava said putting her head down. "Just don't make me go back to my birthday, don't send me back there." she whispered.

Ava looked into intern 2s eyes "Please." intern grabbed Avas hands firmly. " you listen to me, and you listen to me good, I will never send you back there, I promise with my life, that I will get the agency to agree to let me keep you." intern 2 hugged her tightly " I wont lose you." Ava whispered into intern 2s ear. "I won't lose you either." intern 2 whispered back. They hugged until intern pushed her away.

"Wait, do we tell everyone else, the veiwers, the staffers, and the camera crew?" he asked Ava.

"No, I don't want anyone to know, I'm afraid what they will say." she put her hands together, "Please, please, can we not tell anyone?" Ava begged

"Ok fine, we tell no one; c'mon we have to get up to the conference before indie loses his top." Intern 2 said finally giving in. "Yay! Thank you!" Ava cheered as she and intern 2 walk out of the break room and up to the conference room.

* * *

Intern 2 walked into the conference room ahead of Ava. Instead of just walking in like intern 2 she peeked her head and looked around. There were many different characters sitting at the table. First, there were two people, a redheaded guy wearing wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with green and black head phones around his neck. Next to him was an Asian women with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was wearing a red tank top with a black unbuttoned blazer with white jeans; she also was wearing black and green head phones around her neck. Ava could tell they were best friends.

Next to them was scene, intern 2, a blond woman checking her makeup, an African American man that looked really scary to Ava, and in front, was indie.

"Ah, there you are! Now c'mon don't be shy come on in!" It was indie, Ava looked up suddenly and realised everyone was looking at her. She smiled and slowly walked towards indie. "This is our new intern!" Indie announced "BUZZ PRR WUB PLR" the redhead spoke. Ava looked at him, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand what you said." Ava replied. The Asian women spoke, "His name is dubstep, and I'm techno, he wanted to know what your name is." "You understand him?" Ava said to techno. "She's the only one that does." said the blond haired women. "I'm idol, head of production." she continued. "Oh, ok" Ava said to idol. Ava looked at dupstep. "Well I think it's very cool you talk like that, oh and my name is intern 3." Ava said with a smile. The rapper looked at me, "You, intern 3? You mean like intern 2?"Indie spoke up, "Exactly hip hop, she likes every genre of music, and she's thee third intern we hired." idol then spoke up again, "Um indie isn't she a little you know, young," idol said looking Ava up and down. "Well idol I'm a really hard worker, and age shouldn't matter, like Edward said to Bella, age is but a number." Ava said, replying to idols age comment. "Omg, did you just quote twilight!" idol shouted. "Um yes, I love that movie, not as much as harry potter but still," Ava replied. "Never mind she can stay, i love you so much!" idol shouted. "Well, if were done with this little meet and greet we need to get back to work. Indie snapped his fingers and everyone left the conference room and went back to work. "Intern 3!" indie said pointing to Ava. "Your first job, is to help metal set up for the live show on Monday, now he's already in the stage room because he thinks meetings are stupid." indie said in a confused tone.

"Ok where is the stage room exactly?" Ava asked indie. "Oh yes sorry, you go down stairs, past the from desk, past the break room, and take a right." indie explained before leaving. "Thanks!" Ava yelled to indie.

"Wow, this is going to be...interesting." Ava said to herself before leaving the conference room.

**So that was chapter three! I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review if you have any questions about anything, and I will answer them in the A/N in the next chapter! Stay tuned for more: D**


	4. metals words of wisdom

**Yay! chapter 4! Dear, XxUnwrittenxX you actually will find out what genre she listens to most in this chapter ;). any ways i hope you all enjoy and again if you have any question/concerns, just leave a review and i'll get back to ya!**

Ava followed Indies instructions until she found herself walking through a dark studio, she walked further and soon the dark studio became bright and filled with equipment like camereas, lights, and microphones. There were two stages set up; one had just a flat screen set up with The my music logo on it. While the other one had three mini flat screens set up and an orange couch in the middle.

"Wow" Ava said to herself. She walked in further until she was standing in the middle of the stage room.

She looked to her right and noticed a pile of scarves that looked like a man. "What is this?" she said as she tried to lift it up. It was heavier than she thought, she lost her balance and the scarf figure fell on top of her. As she hit the ground she gave a surprised yelp.

"Oh this can't be good." She concluded as tried moving the large figure.

"Scarf Man what the hell is you doing?!"Ava heard a rough hoarse voice shout. Ava got nervous; she couldn't see the strangers face which brought back gruesome memories.

"Help me." Ava said in a loud voice hoping intern 2 would hear her and save her from the man. "Hold on, I'll help you," the man said coming closer.

Ava closed her eyes preparing for the worst, when she opened them she found a man with spiked up hair and five o' clock shadow. "Hey are you ok kid?" the man said in a nice tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ava said as the man lifted the figure up from on top of her. "And I'm not a kid." Ava continued as she dusted herself off.

"Oh, my apologies mam'e." The man said in a sarcastic tone turning his attention to the scarf figure.

Ava walked closer. "So what is that thing." The man looked at her. "Oh this is scarf man." The man said putting his arm around the figure. The man stuck his hand to out to me, "And I'm metal."

Ava looked for moment, then grasped his hand and shook it gently. "I'm intern 3." Ava said to metal. "Say wHat? SAY what! Say whaat! WHAT! WHAAT! You're the new intern?!" Metal yelled.

"Um, yes." Ava said in a confused tone. "But you're a child!" Metal stated inspecting Ava. "Ugh, not this again." Ava groaned.

Metal crossed his arms, "I'm guessing you've been getting that age thing a lot today" "Yeah." Ava replied sounding rather annoyed.

Metal smiled, "Well, Intern 3, I think you're a pretty cool kid, and you're really going to like it here."

Ava smiled back, "I already do. Now," Ava said changing the subject, "What do you want me to do."

After about 45 minutes of setting up cameras testing lights and checking the mics a camera man pulled Ava aside and took her to a confession room for her first one on one.

"Just state your name, your genre, and your favorite song and then anything you want." The camera man instructed Ava.

"Ok." Ava instructed. "Hi, my name is intern 3, and I'm the new staffer here at my music. Now I know what you're thinking, and yes I am young but I am also a hard worker." Ava said introducing her, "I guess I don't have a favorite genre of music, but I do listen to a lot of pop punk." Ava continued. "My favorite song right now, this week, at this moment, is king for a day by pierce the veil." Ava finished with a smile.

After her interview she spent her lunch setting up her social net working accounts with idol, her twitter, facebook, and tumblr.

After lunch she went to go play on her social network accounts. "Over Here!" she heard intern 2 call; she walked to the front desk. "Indie said you can share a desk with us!" scene said as Ava walked behind the desk next to intern 2.

"Metal just ordered a computer and office chair for you; unfortunately they won't be here until next Tuesday."

Ava thought for a moment, and then smiled. "That's ok, can I share with you until then?" intern 2 smiled "of course intern 3, but what about a chair?" Ava then walked over to intern 2 and pushed him and his chair away from the desk a little bit.

Ava sat on intern 2s lap, and pushed both of them closer to the desk. "Is this ok?" Intern 2 laughed "It'll do for now." Ava began typing as intern 2 watched. She wasn't that tall so intern 2 could still see over her. Ava took intern 2's hands and put them around her like a seatbelt, like she did when she was kid to make sure she wouldn't fall. She looked up at intern 2 and smiled, intern smiled back at her and grasped her tight.

**there you have it! chapter 4! sorry if it's a little long :) stay tuned! bye!**


	5. Ava Meets Rayna

**Guess what? thats right! another new chapter! Read ,review,Enjoy! :D BTW if there are any mistakes i missed do not regret letting me know! :)**

The next day, Ava and Intern 2 made sure to arrive at separate times. When she arrived she saw intern 2 working with a big smile on his face, curious she walked over to him.

"Hey, why so happy? You certainly weren't this happy earlier." Ava Said poking his face.

Intern 2 grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into the break room. "Wow this feels so familiar." Ava retorted. Intern 2 handed Ava a manila envelope.

"What is this?" She asked slowly opening it. When she opened she found a packet. The packet read;_ the following documents state proof that Christopher Michaelis is now the legal guardian of Avaline Christine Michaelis as of august 9__th__ 2012._The Packet also said a bunch of other things, but her eyes only paid attention to the words "Legal Guardian".

Ava Smiled big, "You mean…" Before she finished her sentence she ran up and hugged her father.

"I love you daddy" She said to intern 2. "I Love you two Ava." Intern 2 replied lifting her up.

All of sudden, Techno and dubstep burst through the door making them both separate quickly. "What up intern 2 and 3!" "What up techno!" Ava said pounding fists with her.

"Me and dupstep have been looking for you!" Techno said pointing to her and dupstep.

"Oh really? Well what do you need?" Ava offered to the two.

"Buzz Wub da brr TingzizzzMAmow!" Dubstep Chimed in. "Dubstep says that we wanted to ask if you wanted to be Fridays show "The Mosh"with me, Dubstep and intern 2,idol, and scene!" Techno translated to Ava.

Ava thought for a moment, "…Of course! I would love to!" Ava agreed. "Great! We can't wait to host with you!" Techno said in a joyful tone before dancing out of the break room with dubstep beat boxing.

Ava and intern 2 Shrugged and walked out to the front desk and began working, Ava couldn't stop smiling at intern 2, her dad, the thought made her warm inside. She still had no computer to work at but she liked looking over her dads shoulder.

While working, hop hop came over to intern 2, "Hey man, can I talk to a homie in the break room for a sec?" Hip hop asked intern 2.

"Uh sure hip hop, anything for you." Intern 2 said nervously. He turned to Ava, "you can use my computer while I'm gone ok?"

Ava nodded as she sat down watching intern 2 and hip hop walk into the break room.

While working, Ava looked up to see a blond girl texting on her phone. She looked the same age as Ava, maybe a bit older. When the girl spotted Ava she put her phone away and ran to her.

"Hi!" the girl said. "I'm rayna, what's your name?" The girl said with a huge smile on her face.

Ava smiled back. "I'm intern 3, it's nice to meet you rayna." Rayna rolled her eyes.

"No silly! Your real name, not the name indie came up with on the spot." Reyna said with a sigh.

"Oh my name is Ava, short for Avaline." Raynas' eyes widened. "That is super adorable, so what were you doing besides, you know, working"

Ava smirked. "Well I was just playing around on tumblr while watching pretty little liars on another tab."

Rayna grabbed her, "YOU WATCH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!" Ava froze, "uh yeah, I've been catching up on the latest season."

"OMG I have been too!" Rayna yelped letting Ava go. "Hey why don't we talk about what we've watch already!" Rayna suggested.

Ava nodded, "That sounds awesome! How about the conference room!" Rayna agreed, they walked up to the conference laughing and squealing about how much they have in common.

It wasn't long before her and rayna were on top of the conference table singing payphone while Ava braided raynas' hair. "This is so Fun!" Rayna exclaimed. "I know it's so nice to have another teen girl here." Ava agreed.

"Hey!" Ava exclaimed, "We should have a sleepover!" Rayna looked back at Ava "OMG yes! But we can't do it at my house."

"Why not?" Ava asked. "Well, my mom thinks she's still in the 50's and my dad...well you probably know my dad." Ava stopped, "why would I know your dad?"

"My dad is metal." Rayna stated.

Ava continued to braid raynas hair, "Really?! Damn, you would have never guessed it!"

Rayna laughed, "I know it's weird!" Ava shrugged "Oh Well, We could just do it at my house." Ava tied off Raynas braid and flipped it over her shoulder, "There, finished!"

"It looks amazing! I look like a blond katniss!" Rayna rejoiced as she turned to face Ava, "So it's settled what time do you want my dad to drop me off?"

Ava smiled, actually, if you want my dad can drive us both to my house…But there's something I need to tell you though."

Rayna looked, "What is it, you know you can totes tell me anything." Ava looked, "Ok but you can't tell anyone, promise?" Rayne nodded, I swear on one direction individual graves I won't tell a soul.

Ava then sighed and told Rayna everything.

**Dun Dun DUN! lol, I hope you all enjoyed that! Stay tuned for Raynas reaction. :)**


	6. Why so serious?

**A/N: HI! sorry for a late update i have writers block, but i think this is a pretty good chapter! enjoy, :)**

* * *

After giving a long and hard explanation Ava looked at rayna waiting for a response. Rayna looked at Ava for a long time, and then gave out a head splitting scream.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WOULD MAKE A PERFECT LIFE TIME MOVIE!" Ava covered her ears, "Agh! Can you lower the volume." Rayna covered her mouth, "sorry" she whispered. "So, intern 2 is legit you're Dad?" Ryana said looking out into the main office where metal and intern 2 were talking.

Ava looked out too; she smiled "Yeah." They both saw metal waving Rayna to come down stairs. Rayna slid off the table and Ava followed, they walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Rayna let's go." Metal said in his always raspy voice. "Daddy, I'm not going home with you, I'm sleeping over at a friend's house is that ok?"

Metal looked confused, "Who's house are you sleeping at?" Rayna grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her closed. "Hers!" She and Ava smiled big. Metal looked at both at them, "Well if it's ok with Intern threes' parents then I don't care." "Oh it's fine with them." Ava jumped in quickly before giving intern 2 a quick glance.

"Ok, have fun You two, See ya later intern 2" Metal commented before walking out the door.

Ava and Rayna slowly turned to intern 2 smiling nervously.

Intern 2 looked for a moment and then smirked, "Get in the car" He said finally. They both hugged him and ran to the car. Intern 2 followed them slowly shaking his head and giving a slight laugh.

When they arrived at the house Rayna and Ava were the first to get out. "Wow, Nice place." Rayna said adoring the modern style home. She and Ava walked into the house. "You want a Coke?" Ava said walking to the fridge as rayna sat on the couch turning on the TV and flipping through the channels.

Rayna turned towards Ava holding out her hand, "Coke me!" Ava threw the pop can and rayna caught it instantly. "So what's on?" Ava asked hopping over the couch next to Rayna.

Rayna looked at her, "Snooki and Jwow, I love this show." Ava gasped, "Omg me too, I love the drama between roger and jwow." Intern 2 came through the door to find the two girls chatting away.

Ava looked up "Hey dad," Intern smiled and walked behind them to see what they were watching. "Why do you girls watch this?" He said grimacing at the TV.

"Because it's awesome." Ava responded staring back at the screen.

"Well I'm going to my room, turn on the discovery channel, and do some paperwork for indie." Intern 2 rejoiced happily. "Oh, and try not to stay up to late." He continued ruffling Avas' thick curls. Before walking into his room he yelled, "AVA KNOWS WHERE ALL THE FOOD IS!" before closing the door to his room.

Ava and rayna looked at each other, "Pizza?" Ava spoke with a grin, Rayna responded, "I'll pre heat the oven!"

After about 45 minutes of waiting, they finally were able to enjoy a slice of store bought goodness.

"Dad! You want some pizza!" She called to her working father. "Is it Cheese?" He called back.

"NO!" she yelled back again, "Then No!" He responded back. Ava rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh well more for us." Rayna laughed at the witty comment.

After about 20 truth or dare games, 3 ½ hours of Mtv, and doing each other's hair and nails it was 6 a.m when they both finally passed out on the floor. Intern 2 walked in and saw them both and shook his head, he decided to call Ava in for the day and rayna can just text or calls her dad when they wake up.

It was 1 pm when they both finally woke up. Rayna Texted her dad, that she was spending the day and Ava called her dad to update him that they were up.

They didn't do much except for gossip and watch TV; Ava looked at the clock and realized a whole day has gone by. It was almost 9pm and Intern 2 still hasn't come home and metal hasn't picked up rayna yet. They decided she would spend the night again and in the morning they would go by my music to see what's up.

The next morning they arrived at my music, when they got off the bus, a look of horror spread across their faces.

The my music was logo had been "X'ed" out and the graffiti on the front read in big letters

"Metal Town"

**AH! A cliff hanger! stay tuned for more! bye ;) P.s i will def try and update sooner! **


	7. mission MyMusic

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) sorry it took awhile to update, but don't worry i promise to update sooner ;), enjoy!**

"Oh My god!" Ava finally said as she stepped forward ready to barge in to the building.

Rayna stopped her, "Wait, what if my dad has criminals helping him in there, we need to protect ourselves!" Ava thought for a moment, "Wait a moment" Ava thought aloud. "Hip hop must keep weapons in his car and desk; we'll break in to his car and grab as much things as we need.

"That's a great idea!" rayna agreed. They both hi- fived and went on the search for hip-hops car. Ava was looking around until she saw a gray Jeep. "Hey rayna!" she called. Rayna ran over next her. "I think I found hip hops car," Ava said pointing to the truck.

"What makes you think this is his car?" Rayna asked. Ava then pointed at the license plate that had the word "ASS" on it. "Oh" rayna said before inspecting the trunk with Ava. Ava looked at the handle of the trunk and pulled on it, it opened instantly. "Ha, that was easy." Ava scoffed, before jumping in and looking around. Rayna soon followed.

"There's nothing but cosplay outfits and fake swords and comic books." Ava said throwing a comic book across the trunk; the comic book hit a large box. "What is this?" rayna asked pulling the box closer to her. Ava opened the box to find all different handguns, and knives. "Jackpot!" Ava rejoiced taking out a 9 millimeter gun.

Ava took two guns, a 9 millimeter and a classic hand gun and stuck them in the waist band of her jeans; she then took two tiny knives and hid them on the bottom of each converse. Rayna only took one gun and knife; she didn't like weapons very much.

Ava took one more gun just to carry, "well, are you ready." She said cocking the gun. Rayna stood up straight, "let's do this!" They nodded and headed through the first entrance, Ava loaded and cocked her third gun, "how do you know how to do that?" Rayna asked looking at both the gun and Ava. Ava looked down at her gun, she hasn't held one in 2 years. "Living where I lived you always had to carry one if you wanted to stay alive past 12." She finally said lifting her gun slightly signaling for rayna to open the door to actual office.

They walked in slowly and headed straight to the front desk. Scene and intern 2s stations were a mess, they weren't there which worried Ava more. Ava walked around behind the desk, nothing. Ava then walked to Hip hops desk to see if there's any clues to where everyone is. Still nothing.

Rayna and Ava met in the middle of the main floor, "I have nothing," Rayna said looking around.

"I can't either," Ava agreed. They both looked at each other, their eyes widened. "The break room!"

They said in unison as they went up the stairs. They both froze.

Everyone was locked in the conference room, staring at them begging for help.

Suddenly they both heard a voice behind them. "Well, we'll look who's come to save the day"

The two girls turned around to find metal pointing a gun at them.

**A/N: sorry if it's short, i promise i'll make up for it, i kinda have a writers block, but trust me i'm slowly coming back :).**


	8. No Escape

**A/N so i am the worst person ever xD. i am so sorry it took so long, but i wanted this chapter to be good! i really hope you enjoy it, and don't be shy! review! ;D ask questions, give me feedback! i don't bite :). **

"Why are you doing this Daddy?!" Rayna cried. Metal frowned slightly, waving the gun franticly at both of them, "I didn't mean too, work gets stressful you know!"

Ava looked at rayna, she can see she was a mess, rayna was shaking with her hands up. Her eyes turned cold, she used to be like rayna, weak, full of fear, a normal kid. Then her dad trained her, made her a robot, she was the perfect drug dealer, that was until intern 2 came along, a flashback went through her mind.

_Ava sat in the dark wet alley smoking a cigarette, her dad was on a drug binge. She was working hard in order to have the privilege to eat. "You know that's not good for you, you're too young to smoke." She looked up to see a well dressed nerd looking down at her. "I don't give a shit." Ava replied turning away from him. "How old are you sweetie?" the man continued. Ava rolled her eyes as she stood up and put out her cigarette. "I'm thirteen, what is it to you?" _

_The man gave her a surprised look, "thirteen?! You're too young to smoke! Not to mention you're skin and bones!" Ava looked him up and down, "No Shit Sherlock, I haven't eaten in days! Yo, shut up nerd!" Ava sort of felt bad after saying that she looked at him, "What's yo name?" _

_The man looked up, "jack, what about you?" Ava smirked for a second "Ava." Jack smiled, "That's so pretty, so do you have any parents?" _

_Ava shrugged, "My ma died 2 months ago, and my dad uses me as a drug dealer, and a punching bag, so I don't go home much, but I guess I got no choice ya know?" _

_Jack crossed his arms. "No Ava, you DO have a choice, you can live with me!" "You deserve respect!" Ava gave a shocked look, "Live with you? But sir, I- we just met, how do you know I won't steal things?" _

_Jack smiled, and put out his hand, "I trust you, now, do you trust me?" Ava looked at him and then at his hand, for some reason she did trust him, a lot. "Ava smiled weakly, and took his hand and jack led her to his car._

Ava snapped out of the thought and looked at metal, taking out her gun. "Do NOT, point a gun at her! She is your daughter!"

Metal then pointed the gun at Ava. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!" Metal screamed. Ava stated simply, "Uh Hip hop."

Metal panicked and quickly grabbed Ava and pushed her into the conference and then took rayna and putting her in the room as well.

Ava almost fell from metals when Hip stood up and caught her,

"You ok gurl?" Hip hop asked standing her up. Ava looked around, "uh yeah, sorry about breaking into your car and stealing your weapons."

"YO that was gangster! The way you held that gun like it was yo bitch!"

Ava leaned over to hip hop and whispered "you know I really your comic book collection, your secrets' safe."

"Thank you" hip hop said in his normal voice.

Intern 2 ran over to where hip and Ava was, "Oh my god are you ok? Is anything hurt?" Intern 2 said in a worried tone.

"Intern 2 I'm fine. But are you guys ok?" Ava asked gesturing to everyone.

"This whole hold up is ironic." A voice called from under the table. Ava turned to fins indie coming out from what had seemed like hiding.

"What are you doing under their indie?" Ava asked looking her boss up and down.

"Oh he's hiding because he's not man enough to get help!" idol said sounding flustered.

"I was not hiding, hidings to mainstream, I was simply "ducking – for – cover "." Indie corrected.

"Hey, how did you guys get in here anyways?" Indie asked pointing to Ava and Rayna.

Ava looked for a moment before shrugging, "Ghosts?"

"Good enough." Indie said before drinking kambucha and then vomiting.

"Zmphhhh buzz wub!" Dubstep said in a frustrated tone. "That's right dubstep! We do need to find a way to get out of here!" Techno said agreeing with dubstep.

"Oh you guys are not going anywhere." A voice said, everyone turned to see metal in the door way.

"Metal please let us out, I don't understand." Scene said with pleading eyes. "Metal I will RUIN your reputation if you don't let us free!" Idol said cutting in after scene. By this time everyone was talking at once and pushing each other and arguing. *BOOM*. All of a sudden a shot rang through the room and everyone hit the floor and ducked, covering their heads, silence filled the room.

Suddenly a boyish scream filled the room.

Shock and sadness were shown in the staffers' faces as they stood up and saw Hip Hop kneeling on the ground as a pool of blood formed, around intern 2.

**OH NO! oh god, yah, that happened, oh the suspense! :O ;D stay tuned to see what happens! **


	9. make this nightmare go away

**A/N Hey again! ok this chapter is kinda sad, well i think it is :), i hope you all enjoy. **

_silence. No movement, no words. just nothing._

"Someone get help, please he's dying." Hip hop choked through tears. idol stepped forward. "I just got off the phone with the operator they'll be here soon." Her voice was unsteady and full of fear.

Rayna started crying and clutched to scene who also began crying.

Ava bolted to her intern 2s' body tears blurring her vision. she felt a force stop her short. she looked up and saw dupstep looking down at her, his goggles were covering his eyes but she could tell he was staring right at her.

Ava got angry, no furious, "DUPSTEP LET ME GO!" she cried trying to break free, he's a lot stronger than everyone thinks. Ava continued struggling and crying, "LET ME SEE HIM IT'S NOT FAIR, LET ME GO YOU BEATBOX SPEAKING FREAK!" she finally gave up and started crying in dubsteps arms, they both fell to their knees,Ava heard a muffled sound coming from dubstep, she realized he was crying as well.

"Intern 2?" A voice said from behind. it was indie, he walked towards intern 2's body. no one tried to stop him, indie kneeled down across from hip hop.

indie tapped on intern 2's shoulder, "Dammit intern 2 get up, we have work to do,"

idol moved forward a bit, "Indie-" before she could finish, indie cut her off, "SHUT UP IDOL!" at the sudden response, idol stepped back.

indie grabbed intern 2s' shoulders and shook the unconscious figure violently "C'MON INTERN 2 WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP! DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! WAKE UP!" indie screamed.

tears started pouring down the hipsters' face. idol ran over and pulled indie away from intern 2. metal, stood there in awe, tears were forming around his eyes, "I-I didn't mean too! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" Metal cried as he dropped to his knees.

it didn't take long for the paramedics to come and take the poor intern away, they medics didn't say much, when they took a look at intern 2 their faces turned grim and mournful.

* * *

At the hospital there was more silence, Ava hated it being so silent, she still clung to dubstep who clung to techno who was crying in dubsteps other arm.

metal stood up, "Listen everyone I know everyone hates me now, but I am so sorry , I didn't mean to shoot him!" metal chocked out through tears. Ava walked over to metal, "metal, don't be sorry, I forgive you," she then turned to everyone else, "Intern 2 was a forgiving man, maybe we can all make him proud and forgive metal. "Ava said chocking through tears. everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ava hugged metal tightly and went back to dubstep.

after a couple of minutes the doctor came out to face everyone.

hip hop and ava stood up, "How is he?" Hip hop asked in a worried tone.

the doctor sighed, "we're trying the best we can, our best bet is to put him on life support get him into surgery and hope for the best. hip hop grabbed the doctors' shoulders, "why does he need life support?"

"I'm afraid he lost too much blood to be able to survive the operation without some form of life support." the doctor said plainly.

Ava spoke up with tears in her eyes, "Is he going to die?"

the doctor gave a grim look, "At this point I'm not sure is survival is possible."

**Oh im mean! will he live, die?! stay tuned ;) you guys probably hate me xD**


	10. Don't leave me

**A/N so probably wondering, "hey! why are you posting two days in a row?" well, *pats head* dear timmy, i have family coming over saturday, and i like to keep a solid schedual of posting every other day, sometimes, so im posting today, then again on sunday, and so on and so forth. :)**

_"At this point I'm not sure is survival is possible." those words, those bloody words. _

Ava snapped, She attacked the doctor hitting him, hard. it took both metal and hip hop to finally pull her away.

the doctor stood up, his face was beaten and scratched, "I'm sorry about your friend, I'll be going now."

Scene stood up and faced Ava, "Look intern 3, this is so hard on all of us, but we just have to hope and believe that intern 2 will be ok." Ava looked at scene with anger, her anger soon turned into sadness,

"You don't get it! he's not JUST intern 2 to me! no one gets it!" she broke free from hip hop and metals' grasp and bolted through the hospital. another flashback went through her mind:

_She's running through a wet dark street, she's holding something under her hoodie. _

_"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE HOOD RAT" Ava heard a man slur behind her. she stopped and turned around, she saw the drunk store clerk grab a shot gun and shoot at her. she bolted around the corner and jumped a fence._

_she finally arrived home, she unzipped her hoodie and pulled out 2 bottles of vodka. "Dad?" she yelled as she entered the one room apartment. she went in further to find her father on the couch, smoking. she slammed the two bottles down on the coffee table and began to walk away._

_"HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN LEAVE BITCH?" Avas' father yelled "I did, just now, bye bastard!" she said waving at him. her father stood up, "You useless slut! learn respect, that's why no one wants you everyone is gonna end up leavin you!" Ava's father yelled throwing an ash tray at her._

Ava was brought back to reality when she slammed into the door that entered ICU, it was locked. tears were streaming down her face. "_Everyone is gonna end up leavin' you!" _Those words haunted her brain, she banged on the locked door, crying hysterically. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed, banging on the doors even more.

Ava felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw scene standing there. "Everyone is worried about you," scene said fixing avas' hair out of her eyes.

Ava sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off like I just-I don't know what to feel anymore." Scene smiled sadly, "It's ok, it's tough on all of us, we should head back." Scene said quickly wiping tears out of her eyes.

When they arrived back at the waiting room, Ava was attacked with hugs, mostly by idol and rayna, the rest were too overwhelmed by Emotions to do anything but cry, and feel guilt.

Scene spoke up, "Hey I'm gonna go take a walk, I just need to be alone." she patted Ava on the shoulder and left.

Scene didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from all the sadness and most of all, intern 2.

she wandered for a bit before she decided to sit in a corner near the ICU and operating room.

She slid down the wall and put her knees to her chest.

scene began to cry into her knees.

she then whispered to herself "Don't leave me intern 2." after a moment of more crying

she finally said to herself "I love you intern 2, so much"

Scene sat there for a few moments, while she sat there she thought she heard intern 2s' voice whisper to her, "I love you too, scene"

**Yay shitty ending! lol sorry :/ i hope that was enjoying! see you later! *flys off in spaceship***


	11. Family Only

**A/N: Hi again! i hope everyone is having a good weekend!**

**MORGAN: Hi there! hmm, a scentern 2 pregnant fanfic, *crosses arms* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! ;) **

"Scene! "Scene!" a voice called, it was Idol, Scene stood up to meet Idol. "Idol what's wrong is everything ok?"

"I don't know, the doctor came out, he wanted to speak to everyone so I came to get you." Idol said quickly. Scene Ran past Idol and idol soon followed trying to catch up to scene.

Scene ran so fast she almost bumped into the doctor.

"oops, sorry" Scene walking past the doctor carefully and then standing next to metal.

"So what's the update!" Rayna said in a hopeful voice.

" the good news is we have him stable, we had to induce him in a coma, it was the only thing we could do." Ava stepped forward, "But is he going to survive,"

the doctor smiled, "we won't know for sure until after the operation but there is a chance."

Ava smiled releasing a sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" indie said steeping forward, he hasn't spoken a word since the incident.

"Sorry only family members." the doctor said bluntly. Avas' eyes widened. she had to admit it, as the doctor started to walk away she yelled to him, "WAIT! I'm family!" the doctor turned back and walked back and looked at her, everyone stood in shock, except for Rayna who already knew.

Ava walked to her bag and grabbed the papers intern 2 handed her a couple days ago. she walked to the doctor and handed him the papers.

"My full name is Ava Christine Michaelis and I am the legal daughter of Chris Michaelis. the doctor took a look at the papers, "Excuse me." He said before leaving with papers.

"Say WHat?!" Metal said finally breaking the silence. "Intern 2 is your father?" Idol said in amazement.

"Intern 2s' real name is Chris?!" Scene said in excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Indie said putting his hand on Avas' shoulder. "I don't know, I was afraid of you guys would say."Ava said walking away from Indie. "Wubwurbwubzzzz zzzzPOWzmmmm" Dubstep said. "What?" Ava said.

"Dubstep says it wouldn't have mattered if you were his daughter or not, we would have accepted you no matter what." Techno translated. "

Ava's eyes watered, "Aw, thanks dubstep."

"Ok everything checks out" the doctor said coming up behind Ava. Ava turned around. "Room 203, he's lost a lot of blood, so he's not conscious." Ava smiled big. she ran as fast as she could down the hall way.

Another flashback came to her,

_She was running again, but this time, she was in a field, not an ally, she younger too, five at the least. she was running to someone, a women, Ava was running to her mom. when she came closer, her mother picked her up and danced around with her, they were both singing "you're the one I want" by Shania twain. it was one of her favorite songs. _

Her mother laughing and singing slowly faded back into the past when she slowed down. she stopped at a door that read "203". this was it.

She slowly opened the door, and peeked in, and sure enough there was inter- no there was her father, "sleeping "

She walked closer and sat in a chair next to him.

Ava grasped her dads' hand tight hoping he'll grab hers.

Ava began to play with his hair, she smiled, "Thank you, for staying, dad, I love you."

**AW! ok anyways, next chapter, there will be A LOT of scenetern 2! so get ready! also, i have recently gotten into Sherlock and docter who so if you have any suggestions or ideas on those feel free to let me know! bye! **


	12. Long Story Short

**A/N: Heyyy, so beacuase i start school on tomorow, I might not update until the weekend, sucks right. Anywhore, enjoy!**

"It's time to go." the nurse said, making Avas' smile fade. "Ok, " Ava choked out not wanting to leave, she stood up and the nurse escorted Ava out of the room. Ava sighed and walked back to the waiting room, everyone looked at her when she finally arrived.

"I have explaining to do don't I?" Ava said Having an "Oops" Look on her face. Everyone nodded. Ava sat down, facing everyone. "Ok well, I used to smuggle drugs for my abusive drunk of a dad in between mobs and gangs, and one night, on the street I met intern 2, and he helped me, and down 2 years later He was approved to be my legal guardian."

When Ava finished she looked at everyone waiting for a response, "It's good that he did that for you, no one should have to live like that." Hip hop said, breaking the silence. Ava looked down, She felt horrible about her past, but she couldn't change it, and she hated it.

Suddenly the nurse walked out, "He's getting a blood transfusion right now, it shouldn't take more than 2 and half hours, and then you guys could go in, I have to tell you, Your Friend's lucky, most people wouldn't have survived a wound like that." She smiled before walking away.

* * *

The two Hours seemed to go by so slow, until finally the doctor came out, everyone nearly jumped up. "The transfusion was a success, He should be fine, We can only have One at a time go in, but I suggest you all, go home, and get some rest. Come back tomorrow. the doctor suggested before walking away to talk to a nurse.

"I think we should follow the doctor's advice we all need sleep" Metal agreed looking over at a sleeping Rayna. Everyone else seemed to agree. "Ava, I'll drive you home ok, a girl like you shouldn't be walking these streets this late at night." Ava looked up to see hip hop standing over her. "Thanks Hip Hop," Ava Said following Hip hop out the door.

Idol was about to leave when she saw that scene was still sitting in the waiting room. "Hey Scene do you need a right or something?" Idol asked. Scene looked, "Oh no thank you Idol, I'll be going in a bit." Scene said sounding like her energetic self. "Oh ok, see you scene." Idol said before leaving.

When she was sure everyone was gone she walked up to the doctor. "Umm excuse me, I would like to see Chris please," The doctor smiled, "Of course, right this way." He said leading her the way.

"Call if you need anything," The doctor said before shutting the door behind him. Scene walked over to intern 2, and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hi, It's scene, I just wanted to let you know, that-" She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying, "You scared me today, I can't lose you intern 2." She leaned closer to him, until she was laying next to him, "I Love you."

She laid her head on Intern 2s chest and fell asleep in his arms.

**gee, sorry it was short, i'm going through a MAJOR writers block right now and i can't write ANYTHING, I started writing a Kuroshitsuji (black butler) fanfiction and idk what to feel about, don't you hate writers block DX i do -_-, well i'll try harder next time :) i wont give up! xD**


	13. Praying for something

**Hey long time no write :) how is everyone, sorry school has been busy, plus I have been working on 2 other stories on Wattpad :) but heres a new chapter YAY! **

Hip Hop Pulled up to her house, "This it?" He asked. "Yep, Thanks hip hop!" Ava said hugging him before getting out of the car. Ava stood at her front door to make sure hip hop drove away safely, She noticed that he was having some trouble with his car.

She walked back to the car and knocked on the drivers window. Hip hop rolled down his window so she could talk. "You wanna stay here tonight?" Ava offered hip hop. Hip hop smiled and nodded, he got out of the car and walked with Ava inside the house.

"Nice place." Hip hop said in awe. "Thanks!" Ava said dropping her things and turning the t.v on. "Hey doctor who is on!" Ava yelped smiling big at hip hop. "Oh boy yes!" Hip hop cheered as he sat on the couch peering at the t.v.

"You want something to drink?" Ava asked waving a soda in her hand. "Yes please." Hip hop responded taking the soda from Ava as she sat on the couch next to hip hop.

"Man that marathon was great! don't you think Ava." No answer, "Ava?" Hip Hop looked over and saw Ava passed out on the couch. He smiled. "Aw man, you guys may not be blood related but you do have some intern 2 in you.

Hip hop picked ava up and carried her into her room, Before falling into a deep sleep on the couch, praying for good news to come.

**OMG :( I am so sorry it's short, But i felt bad for not posting anything so i did a quick filler chapter. trust me! next chapter will be better you have my word :) OH BTW heres the link to my wattpad, if you have one fan me :) user/RunWithMe23 **

**Until next time everyone! **


	14. A Spitting Image

**Hey everyone :) I promised that this chapter would be better and...well I hope it is! enjoy :)**

_"Oh you think that you know me, know me, that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely. cuz baby you don't a thing about me..._" Ava's Alarm radio sang. She Pressed the snooze button and got up. She looked into her closet, She had nothing to wear, she picked up a black, flowey short skirt and put it against her, It landed just above her knees, maybe a little higher.

She thought for a moment, A smile spread across her face. Ava ran to her dads room and opened his closet, She reached in the back and pulled out one of his old white dress shirts. Before leaving she grabbed one of his watches.

She ran back into her room and closed the door. She put on Black lace tights, then she slipped on the skirt, It Had a nice loose fit around her thighs. She put on a white tank top, and then her dads shirt, She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, the shirt was a perfect fit. She finished the outfit with black wedged ankle boots that rayna gave to her.

Lastly she straightened her hair and put it in a pony tail letting her side fringe fall. She looked in the mirror, she looked at herself as she played with her dads watch on her wrist. She laughed at herself, she looked like a smaller version of him.

She walked into the kitchen to see hip hop playing on his phone. "How do I look?" She spoke up. Hip hop looked up, he looked her up and down, tears rimmed his eyes.

"Wow, it's like he's...standing right there." I smiled at his response. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Uh ye, indie texted me, there is a meeting at the office" He said trying to sound as gangster as possible.

Ava looked out the window, "I think we should take the bus" She said grabbing her phone and walking out the door, with hip hop close behind.

They got off the bus, Ava looked up and stood dead her tracks, frozen. Hip hop turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. she snapped out if it, "Oh nothing." She said with a smile.

When they walked in everyone was at work, like any typical day, they must have missed the meeting. "Shit we're late," Hip hop whispered as he walked to his work space. Ava looked at the empty seat next to scene and then looked to scene sadly listening to the nyan cat song.

"_If I'm going to be any daughter of intern 2, well, I better start acting like it, I'll take over his duties, and make him proud!" A_va thought to herself. She smiled to herself before taking a seat next to scene.

"Good morning Scene." Ava said turning on the computer in front of her. "Hi Inter-" Scene froze when she turned and saw the person next to her. Intern 3 was a reflection of intern 2, her hair, her clothes, she was even working as hard as intern 2 would work.

Scene logged into to her twitter, even with tears rimming her eyes she smiled as she tweeted:

_"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone :)" _

**OK there you guys go I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you next week! bye :)**


	15. It's Harder Than I Thought

**Hey, everyone its sunday! and you know what that means...A new My music episode! :D And a new chapter of my story ;) Have a great day everyone! and enjoy...**

After what felt like a life time of staring at a computer screen and listening to a never ending loop of nyan cat, Scene tapped on her shoulder. "Um, Intern 3 could you check on indie, he has been in his office all day." Scene asked looking at indies door, Ava nodded, "Sure." She knocked on the door softly, "Yes, yes come in!" She heard indie yell through the door.

She creaked open the door and slid in his office, "Um, Scene told me to check on you, do you need anything?" Ava asked walking closer to his desk, Indie stood up, His mouth wide open, He stared at her, "_I hate you intern 2," _He thought to himself before bringing himself back into reality. "Um..yes, First I want you to get me a cup kombucha, with the vomit cup of course, then I want you to change the printing toner, help metal film my music news then lastly I want you to stay late and lock up.

"Stay late bu-" Ava began to protest, but indie cut her off. "Shut Up Intern 3!" He yelled. He glared at her before walking out of the office. She looked into the cameras and shook her head in a disapproving way before walking out of the office.

She walked up to indie with two cups, one labeled "vomit." and one labeled "Kambucha." The smell poisoned her nostrils, "Ah there you are." He said taking the two cups. I grunted walking away from him, I was not in the mood to me "happy."

It took me a total of 4 hours to get everything done, that indie had ordered Ava to do. now the only thing left to do was lock up. She looked outside, it was pitch black, She sighed. By this point, her ponytail had fallen out of her hair, her dads shirt was un tucked, and her shoes were off.

She put her head on the desk, this was harder than she though, she could never be like intern 2. Indie threw the keys on the desk, "make sure everything is off, and locked away." He said before walking out of the building.

Ava walked around the office turning off any computers and lights and locked every door there. She looked outside, she really did not want to walk through those streets.

She walked into techno and dubsteps office, she sat down on one of the many neon colored pillows. She laid down and began looking through pictures of her and intern 2. She felt her eyes getting heavy. Before she could think, she felt herself get pulled into a long and well deserved slumber.

**cheers for a shitty ending! xD Lol ok thats it, *Moosh* Bye! ;)**


	16. Getting to Know you

**Boo! hey guys :) long time no see! good news new chapter! woo! ok bye *moosh!***

"wub burrr zz womp!" Dubstep said as he light shook Ava. She opened her eyes and sat up, "Oh, I'm so sorry dubstep!" She had forgotten she fell asleep in his and technos office. "Zadop." He said helping her up. Ava rubbed her eyes, "Where's techno? you guys are like always together."

"Cronk bzzz zump zazowzun ronk wuzz." He said turning on the lights making the room light up. Ava shook her head, "I'm Sorry I don't understand." Dubstep thought for a moment with confusion on his face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he mouthed the word "Oh".

He smiled, "sorry, you get used to talking like that sometimes, I said she's not coming in today, she's sick." Dubstep said in normal English.

"Wow, so you can speak." Ava said letting out a small laugh. Dubstep laughed back, "Yeah, so what were you doing here?" He asked Ava as she and dubstep walked to the break room to grab some coffee.

"I guess, Indie gave me a bunch a work to do, and by the time I was done, It was too dark to walk home, so I slept here." Dubsteps eyes widened, "That's nuts, he shouldn't have done that! what a complete ass wipe!" He yelled.

Ava put her hands up, "Whoa there skrillex." She said trying not to laugh. He looked at her, "You just called me skrillex." He said chuckling. Ava smiled before looking down at her clothes. "Ugh, I look like death." She said rolling her eyes.

"I think techno keeps spare clothes in the office. " Techno said leading Ava back to their office. He walked over to a closet and opened it,. "Knock yourself out." He said as ava stared at the bright clothes.

"Whoa," She took out a pair of pink skinny jeans, and a Black tank top that said "P.L.U.R" in silver letters. "Dubstep..." She said giving a motion with her finger telling him to turn around.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said quickly turning around.

"OK, Done" She said a few minutes later, Dubstep smiled, She was wearing the outfit she picked out and her hair was put up on a loose side ponytail, and her bangs were swooped to the side."Plur." Ava Smiled. Her smile soon faded, "Hey dubstep can I ask you a favor?" Dubstep smiled, "Sure anything."

She smiled slightly back at him. "Can you take me to see Intern 2?"

**OK so there it is! :) I hope you all have a awesome, and plur halloween! *MOOSH* Bye :)**


End file.
